


A Matter of Feeling

by flimflam99



Series: A Matter of Feeling [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flimflam99/pseuds/flimflam99
Summary: Molly has a secret.  She can change into a wolf.  Only a small number of people have this ability.  For Molly it is something to be ashamed about.  Can anybody help her change her mind?





	A Matter of Feeling

Molly woke up with a soft whine and the first thing she did was to check the fingers on her hand. Yes, she had fingers with nails and not toes with claws, she was back to human form. She turned her head, nuzzling her face into the soft pillow and blinked sleepily. Then her eyes widened and her breath came out in a harsh gasp at the sight before her. Lying next to her, his naked back glimmering in the early morning sunlight was Sherlock Holmes. Molly’s eyes glanced down his form, he also seemed, like her, to be totally naked. Molly hastily turned onto her back, eyes firmly on the ceiling. But it wasn’t her ceiling. Her head swivelled to the side away from Sherlock to firmly land on the periodic table on the wall. Sherlock’s room. How did she get here and did he see her change back from a wolf?

She went to get out of the bed, to find some clothes, any clothes, when she heard the soft growl and turned her head back to Sherlock, her hands clutching the bedsheet to her. He turned to face her, his hand shot out to clasp her arm. “Molly” he rumbled possessively. Molly flushed bright red at the look on his face.

“I-I need the loo” Molly stuttered, she broke out of his hold and made to get out of bed when she remembered that she was unclothed. Sherlock made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a hastily swallowed laugh as he candidly leant over the side of the bed and picked up his dressing gown from the chair next to the bed. He threw it at her and Molly wrapped herself in it.

She made her way into the bathroom, used the facilities and washed her face and hands at the sink. She avoided looking in the mirror, she hated looking at herself after she’d changed form, she always looked so……… feral. Wrapping Sherlock’s dressing gown tighter around her she made her way into the Sitting Room. It was still very early in the morning, Molly couldn’t have been asleep for long. She needed clothes and she needed to get away from here, she dreaded to think what Sherlock saw last night.

“Molly, what are you doing? Come back to bed, it’s still quite early.” Sherlock stood in the doorway of the bedroom. His nakedness didn’t seem to bother him. Molly quickly averted her eyes and instead addressed the air to the right of his shoulder.

“I need clothes, Sherlock. Where are my clothes?” 

“Back at your flat I suppose. You certainly weren’t wearing any when I saw you.” Molly’s face flamed and Sherlock smirked. The smirk died quickly though as he saw her obvious distress.

“What’s the matter? You’re not working today, so just come back to bed. I want to try what we did last night in human form.” 

Molly promptly fell into Sherlock’s seat, her flaming face going white. “What do you mean?”

Sherlock frowned. “What do you mean, ‘what do you mean’? We slept together, you and I, in our wolf form.” Sherlock spelt it out for her. 

“What!” Molly exploded. Too many questions and thoughts firing in her head. “We slept together as in not just sharing a bed?”

“We weren’t actually in bed at the time, wolves don’t do it like that. Surely you know this? Why are you pretending you don’t remember?” Sherlock finally seemed to realise something was seriously amiss and he took a step into the bathroom to find another dressing gown to wrap round himself before going to sit in John’s chair in front of Molly.

“Because I don’t remember!” Molly wailed. “I never remember being a wolf, only the change from human to wolf, everything else is just blank.”

“Oh Molly!” Sherlock breathed out unsteadily. “You don’t remember because you’re still fighting it. Molly, why? Being a wolf is fantastic.”

“No it’s not. It’s awful. I don’t want to be a wolf. The first time I changed it was horrible and really painful. I had no idea what was happening. I saw myself in the mirror, it was disgusting and then I woke up in a field miles away, completely naked. I had to pinch some clothes.” Molly was crying quietly, her head in her hands. “Then the next day at work a man was brought into the morgue, he’d been mauled by a wolf and I kept thinking was that me, did I do that?” Her sobs grew louder.

“So that’s why I found you locked up in your flat, you think you killed someone? My sweet Molly” Sherlock groaned before crouching down in front of her and taking her into his arms, holding her tightly against him, one hand stroking her back. “There was no way that was you. When you’re in wolf form you are still you. It wasn’t you, my love.”

They stayed like that for a while and then Sherlock pulled back, he gently moved her hair away from her face.

“You’re not part of a pack.” It was a statement more than a question. “Your parents weren’t….” Molly quickly shook her head. “You were bitten then.” His voice was heavier now. Molly nodded, she turned her face away from him.

“It was Jim. M-Moriarty. He bit me in human form after I broke it off with him. I didn’t understand what he did until about a month after. I had been feeling different, I just thought it was something going round and then it happened.” Molly pushed away from Sherlock and got up off the chair, she started to pace. “Are you in a pack then?”

Sherlock nodded. “Only a small pack, my parents, Mycroft, John and Mary, Lestrade and his wife.” He huffed in frustration. “If I’d known about you Molly, I could have helped. It all makes sense now.”

“What makes sense?” Molly questioned, seemingly calmer now.

“Us. Our attraction to each other.” Molly scoffed. “Don’t deny it Molly.” Sherlock stood and moved closer to her but didn’t touch her. “I’ve always been attracted to you but to be with you I would have had to have bitten you and I wouldn’t let myself do that. Let me prove it to you, tonight. Just accept who you are Molly. I’ll be there by your side. I won’t let anything happen to you, I just want you to see how wonderful it is, being a wolf.”

“You didn’t do a very good job last night, did you?” Molly cried.

“I didn’t realise… You didn’t say anything in wolf. Why didn’t you say?” Sherlock shoved his hands in his hair to stop himself from grabbing her.

“I don’t know do I?” Molly snapped.

“Our feelings were too intense yesterday, we both got carried away.” Sherlock gestured to her neck and Molly glanced in the mirror over the mantel and let out a shocked gasp.

“You marked me?” Molly’s hand flew to her neck.

“You marked me too.” Sherlock huffed, gesturing to his own neck. “You’re my mate now. We just need to mark one another in human form for the process to complete.”

“Just hold on a minute, Sherlock. I’m not your mate. Whatever our wolves did together we are definitely not going there.” Molly yelled in a shrill voice. Sherlock opened his mouth to speak, thought better of it, turned away from her, his hands agitatedly running through his hair and then turned back to her.

“Ok, ok. One step at a time, yes? Just meet me here tonight? I want to help you. Even if you don’t want to be my mate, you are my friend and I want to help. Please let me?” Sherlock pleaded with her. 

Molly nodded slowly. “Ok, but no funny business. I don’t want to wake up to a repetition of this morning, alright?” Sherlock nodded.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Molly turned up that evening at Baker Street. She was dressed casually in a simple sweatshirt and jeans. Sherlock too was casually dressed in jeans and a shirt. Molly had brought a change of clothes too.

After consuming a cup of tea and some biscuits. Sherlock stood up.

“Are you ready, Molly?” Molly nodded reluctantly. “Mrs Hudson normally keeps an ear out for me and lets me in and out. I’ve told her to listen out for the both of us in case we get separated. So if you can, come back here, Molly, ok?” Molly nodded again. “I’ll turn my back and you can get undressed and then you just need to think you’re forming into a wolf and you should change, ok? Once you’ve changed, then I’ll change too.”

Sherlock turned his back and Molly slowly undressed and then took a huge breath. She started to tremble. 

“Don’t be frightened, Molly. It’s not nearly as painful when you want to become a wolf as waiting too long and being forced by nature to become one. Just think of yourself as a wolf.”

Molly thought of herself as a wolf. Sherlock was right, the transition was nowhere near as painful as when she was forced to become a wolf and unlike that time she still felt like Molly. She could feel an incredible joy too as her human and wolf joined together for the first time. 

Sherlock still had his back to her so she gently reached up to his hand lying at his side and touched it with her nose. He turned and bent down to her, caressing the fur on her head with his hand. Molly felt an overwhelming love for him and tenderly reached out to lick his hand. His gaze shot to her face and Molly ducked her head, whining softly. She wanted him as a wolf. Sherlock stood up and after making sure the door to his flat was open, he quickly shod his clothes and transformed into the most beautiful wolf that Molly had ever seen. They quickly made contact by nuzzling one another and then Sherlock led the way out of the flat.

\-----------------------------------------------------

It was hours later when Sherlock and Molly found themselves back at the flat. Sherlock had scratched at the door and Mrs Hudson had quickly opened it to let them both in. It had been a magical night for Molly, they had both run for miles, investigating things. They never once left each other’s side but the most wonderful thing was that Molly could remember the previous night and the intense love that they both felt for one another.

Molly changed back first, feeling less exposed bizarrely whilst Sherlock was in wolf form. He then changed back too. Molly was feeling quite tired so Sherlock found something for her to sleep in and they both crept into his bed, and with his arms wrapped around her, Molly fell asleep.

The next day when Molly and Sherlock woke, they consummated their love for one another in human form as Molly finally accepted both her inner wolf and the love of Sherlock Holmes.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually dreamt the first paragraph of this story where Molly wakes up after changing from being a wolf and Sherlock is lying in bed next to her. I think I might need help.
> 
> On a separate note, thanks to whoever nominated a couple of my stories for the SAMFAs and thanks to everyone who has left a review on my stories.


End file.
